


Wasn't part of the plan

by barbvin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA!AU, Some Cursing, just really lots of fluff, some sad I guess in the middle, some shooting also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbvin/pseuds/barbvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t even sure why his heart was doing this, why it was beating out of his chest just thinking about her being in anything other than complete and absolute safety. Sure, he wasn’t at ease when any of his friends were in danger, he had threw up the one time Gavin got shot in the leg and they never let him forget about that one, but this was nothing like that. Ryan’s heart might have actually exploded when he saw Meg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasn't part of the plan

Ryan didn’t think much when he first saw Meg. Not that he was unimpressed, he actually wasn’t able to. As he was sitting on the couch, she came into the house slamming the door behind her, and stormed off disappearing into Geoff’s office. All he saw was a wave of purple hair and all he heard were heels clacking on the floor.

“Who the fuck was that?” Michael asked, sitting right next to him. It wasn’t unusual. Pretty ladies came to see Geoff all the time, usually with long blonde hair, short dresses and pretty faces. Ryan knew immediately Meg was different, and she wasn’t there for the same reason.

“Meg Turney” Geoff told him when he asked that night, trying to seem as casual as possible. “She helped Gavin and I with a thing last week and I kind of forgot to pay her.” That explained why she seemed so angry. “You’d like her, her temper is just as shitty as yours.” Geoff said with a laugh and Ryan desperately tried to change the subject.

 

It wasn’t long until they met again. This time Ryan was carefully cleaning his gun in his bedroom. The knock on the door was unsettling, people knew not to bother him when he was alone. He literally jumped out of his chair when after he didn’t reply to the knock, the door opened anyway revealing a set of long nails in the end of the small fingers that pushed it.

“Is Geoff here? He hasn’t paid me again and I wouldn’t want to bother anyone but I’m in a hurry.” Meg’s small voice got Ryan out of his panic. After relaxing his muscles for a second he started walking towards the door so he could talk to her, even though he wasn’t sure what he would tell her since Geoff wouldn’t be there for the next two days.

His stomach actually turned as he saw her. He didn’t notice just how short she was the first time. That was the first thing Ryan focused on this time. His eyes were forced to look down, where her dress had a deep opening in the front all the way down to her belly button, which was pierced. The dress went down to her knees and she was holding a sparkly purse, she looked like Ryan’s teenage dream and his stomach knew it.

“Eyes up here, Haywood.” She snapped at him and he immediately obeyed, alarmed as he heard his name come out of a stranger. A potentially dangerous stranger, Geoff owed her money after all. “I’ve heard stories about you.” She let out as an explanation which didn’t satisfy Ryan, but the smirk on her face settled him down for some reason. “Just tell Geoff I want my money.” She said in a snarky voice and immediately turned around, walking to the door. He looked at her leaving, she was walking slowly and swinging her hips in a way that Ryan knew was intentional, yet all he wanted to do is run in front of her and drop to his knees.

 

The nights he spent just laying in bed thinking about her in that dress weren’t something that Ryan was proud of. It wasn’t helping with his job either, since he didn’t have that many hours to sleep anyway. He tried to keep the purple haired doll out of his head as much as he could, which soon he realized was impossible, as he found himself going through the missions Geoff had planned in order to see if her name would pop up.

“Ryan, what in the hell?” Gavin screamed at him. It was a fair question, since Ryan had just almost shot his head off. He would never admit he was distracted, he would never admit it was an accident. Instead he played it off as one of his usual jokes, as if he was just messing with Gavin, which to be fair he did a lot. He found himself looking after Meg more than he should.

 

The next time he saw her wasn’t all that fun. The way his heart twisted when he saw her wasn’t anything Ryan wanted to ever feel again. Geoff had sent her on a mission with Michael, which was the first thing that made Ryan furious, why not him? But then, according to Michael, even though they did everything according to plan, they caught her. The boss had said she would be fine, he was sure that by the time they got to rescuing her she would already be gone. Ryan had held on to those worlds all the way there.

He wasn’t even sure why his heart was doing this, why it was beating out of his chest just thinking about her being in anything other than complete and absolute safety. Sure, he wasn’t at ease when any of his friends were in danger, he had threw up the one time Gavin got shot in the leg and they never let him forget about that one, but this was nothing like that. Ryan’s heart might have actually exploded when he saw Meg, tied to a pipe, tape over her mouth, surrounded by bullets that were making their way all around her.

“Ryan! I need you to move!” Jeremy was screaming. There was no way to know what was louder, the grenades going off or the panic in Ryan’s head. Ryan knew exactly where to go, if he was going to follow the plan, but he couldn’t. He really hoped Michael was ready to cover him because otherwise he was fucked.

It all worked out. He was somehow able to get Meg without either of them getting hurt. The whole crew walked out of there without a scratch, which was unheard of. Maybe when there was enough motivation nothing could stop them. That didn’t matter in Ryan’s opinion, no matter how well things could go, he never wanted to feel that way again. It also didn’t matter because something had changed. After they got in the car and Jack drove away, no one said a word on the entire ride home, he wasn’t sure why and he wouldn’t be the one to break the silence.

 

“You can stay here, take the spare bedroom.” Geoff said to Meg, clearly everyone was still a bit shook up. She didn’t seem to be affected at all though. As soon as Ryan had cut her off earlier, she had taken one of his guns and went back into action as if nothing happened. Now she was already parading the house in her high heels and moving her hips in that way that Ryan missed so much, even though he would never admit it.

“I’ll just take the couch.” She replied sitting on it. “You can’t leave without paying me if I sleep here.” She smiled in a way that let everyone know it was a joke, which left Ryan feeling a little bit stupid as Gavin and Michael laughed. Meg immediately started taking off her clothes without any warning, which Ryan took as an invitation to leave as he retreated to his room. He did notice everyone walking to their rooms with him, except for Geoff.

As he got into bed and tried to sleep he couldn’t stop beating himself up. He couldn’t believe he could be that stupid. Why would he put in danger everyone in his crew just to save Meg? She seemed to be doing fine anyway. Why would his heart beat like that for a girl that he had seen twice? He wouldn’t have a chance anyway, not if he kept doing stupid shit that put everyone’s life on the line, he probably looked like an idiot earlier. Everything he knew about Meg went against that. Meg was precise and patient, she liked well thought-out plans and structure. Suddenly it was obvious why he was never sent on missions with Meg, it would never work.

 

“Knock Knock” Ryan heard a whispered as his door slowly cracked open. He didn’t want to reply, he could just pretend to be asleep and he wouldn’t have to face her. “I know you’re awake, Ry.” She added and he realized she was already peeking in. It was ridiculous, no one had ever called him Ry in his life, yet it didn’t feel forced, it felt familiar.

“Hey Meg.” Ryan told her, as he quickly sat up on the bed, thankful he had decided to sleep with a shirt on. “What’s up? Do you need anything?” He asked a little bit alarmed. Meg walked in, closing the door behind her. There wasn’t a lot of light in the room, but he could make out her silhouette, which obviously didn’t work out in his favor as all he could see was messy hair, a big long shirt and legs.

“Why did you run to get me first?” She asked and Ryan was just shocked. “I mean, it clearly wasn’t part of the plan, Geoff would never let you make that part of the plan. So I was just wondering how you found the opening to do it.” After she said that, Ryan let out a sigh with air he didn’t know he was holding in.

“Well, I don’t know.” He replied, trying to get his thoughts together. “We just knew we needed to get you out sooner than we had planned on, so I did it.” He thought saying ‘we’ instead of ‘I’ would surely get him out of any trouble he could be in. But Meg was still standing there. “Can I do anything else for you?” He asked trying to sound as nice as possible.

“Jeez Ry. You kind of saved my life so I don’t think I can ask for anything else, can I?” She was speaking louder now and he could hear her smile in her voice. It was a joke, so Ryan laughed, even though the memory of the fear he had felt was still too present. She was still standing there, right next to his bed.

“It’s fine.” He told her as his chuckle was fading off. She was still there and something told him she wasn’t going to leave. “Meg.” He started and felt his throat closing for a second, not sure if he would be able to go on, but somehow he did. “Do you want to get in?”  He asked feeling almost as scared as he felt earlier.

Ryan was terrified. It wasn’t fear of rejection, that didn’t scare him. He had been rejected before and it wasn’t pleasant, but it definitely was something worth going through. And even if that was the case, at this point Ryan was sure he wasn’t going to get rejected. What happened once Meg got in the bed? What happened once Ryan was forced to deal with whatever it was about her that didn’t let him sleep at night? That was what scared Ryan to death.

He could hear a small chuckle, as she took the last step forward. He held the sheets up for her as she climbed in, letting them down once she was sitting next to him. Closer up he could see better. Her eyes were bloodshot and the skin around them was red and puffy. She clearly had been crying. His heart twisted again, unsure of what to do.

“Um, do you want a light on?” It was the first thing he thought about asking. She shook her head, looking a little bit amused by the question. He lied down again, very self conscious about how much space he took up, even though it was his bed. She was very small anyway, the space shouldn’t be a problem.

Except that was exactly the problem. As Ryan learned very quickly, Meg didn’t have the same concept about personal space as he did. And really, he should’ve known, this was the second time she had made her way into his room when no one else was ever in there. Soon enough her leg was brushing his, under the sheets, and her fingers were touching his arm. While Ryan was looking up, trying to keep his head clear, Meg was laying on her side and he could feel her eyes on him.

“Can’t sleep?” Ryan asked after a couple minutes, really trying to break the ice. She let a chuckle fall out of her mouth, using it to move an inch closer, putting her hand over Ryan’s arm now. “I mean it. I can’t sleep either.” He said now sounding a little bit more serious but he was met with silence this time. “I rarely sleep after missions like this one, where there are lives on the line.” He kept talking when she didn’t.

“It’s not that.” She almost interrupted him. Her fingers were tracing lines up and down Ryan’s arm but she seemed absent. “I work alone, which means no one to take care of, but also no one to take care of me. So today I thought ‘Well, I’m fucked, there’s no way I’m getting out of here’. I didn’t think for one second that you’d show up.” She explained. “All of you.” She added quickly, before Ryan could think too much about it.

“Of course we’d go get you.” Ryan told her because they really didn’t doubt it for a second, it seemed ridiculous. “You’ve been working with us for a while, even if you’re not part of the crew, so we are counting on you at this point. Plus you were with Michael when they got you, it was only fair that we were the ones to free you.” As Ryan said it he realized that sure, this sounded logical, but it wasn’t at all honest. It wasn’t at all the reason Ryan was there, it wasn’t anyone’s reason.

“I guess that’s right. I should keep being useful then so you won’t forget me there next time.” She said with a small smirk on her face and her head finally sank in the pillow, even though she was still looking at Ryan. Her fingers stopped moving, as they rested carefully on his arm. “What are you thinking about?” She asked after a second.

“You know everyone here really likes you, right?” Ryan let out, it almost escaped his mouth really, but he couldn’t help it. Meg thought she was alone, she really did, and it was the biggest bullshit Ryan had ever heard. She propped her head up on her elbow. “They would never,” He cut himself off. “We would never ‘forget you there’, and we know you also wouldn’t do that to us.” He explained, in a very patient tone.

The sun was coming up. It was probably about five in the morning if Ryan’s calculations were right. The light was starting to get in through the blinds. It wasn’t much, but as he turned to look at Meg’s face with the blinds behind him, he could clearly make out her face. At that point he was realizing he wasn’t going to sleep any time soon, as he pushed himself up, his back against the headboard. Her expression wasn’t clear, at least not to him, she seemed to be thinking and Ryan came to the conclusion that she just didn’t believe him, or maybe she wasn’t listening to him at all.

“I’m just going to have to stop now because I don’t think I can go out on my own, it was scary.” Her voice was almost a whisper and Ryan realized this wasn’t part of the conversation, he wasn’t supposed to be a part of it, yet he still was. It was the first time he noticed how terrified Meg was. Nothing like the Meg he knew so far, who was willing to defy anything in the way of what she wanted.

“Meg.” He called her but he wasn’t getting her attention, she was still too wrapped up on her train of thought which was a mystery to Ryan. “What are you doing here?” He asked, not trying to offend her just genuinely curious since there was no reason for her to be in his bed, even though he wasn’t complaining.

“I wanted to thank you for saving me, but I guess neither of us is in the mood for sex.” She said making Ryan’s lungs fill up with air, he didn’t seem to be able to exhale, or breathe properly. “You know, when I climb into someone’s bed, they don’t usually ask me if I want the light on, or question my motives.” A smile made its way to her face again and Ryan could finally sigh, letting all that air out. “I don’t know. I just thought we were on the same page, we can sleep now.” She giggled quietly.

“No!” Ryan started but soon realized that was all his brain came up with, leaving him in a bit of an awkward situation as Meg continued to laugh. “I just don’t want to push you. I didn’t think you’d be in the mood, with the almost dying and all that.” He explained clumsily and she still seemed amused. “It’s been a weird day.” He finished trying to get his shit together.

“I actually thought you just weren’t interested.” Her words were slurred in between giggles as somehow, in one smooth movement that Ryan did not understand, she ended up straddling him. Her hands were now resting on both sides of his neck. He could feel her fingernails softly tapping at his skin.

Meg’s smile was the most beautiful thing Ryan had ever seen, he had known that for a while already, but now it was just centimeters away from his face and it was overwhelming. His hands were now on her hips, even though he hadn’t given them the order to go there, he felt a little bit out of control. She was the one to finally close the distance between them, placing her lips carefully on Ryan’s. It took a second for his mind to catch up, but when it did his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer, he wanted her as close as she could be. She smelled like Jasmine and tasted like strawberry and really, what else could Ryan ask for?

“You know, it’s too late to sleep anyway.” Ryan said, nibbling at the skin on her neck and causing her to squeal. His hands were now firmly holding her legs while her shirt was coming off. All Ryan could see was purple hair and all he could hear was Meg’s moaning.


End file.
